Efter alla dessa år
by Thalia606
Summary: Valka har levt med drakar som enda sällskap i tjugo år, kämpat mot Drago och hans drakjägare, men när hon möter en mystisk drakryttare tar nyfikenheten överhand. Valka bestämmer sig för att ta med ryttaren till boet, men upptäcker snart att det inte är en jägare hon fångat, utan något mycket mer användbart, i kampen mot Drago och hans armé.


**Detta är min andra HTTYD One shot, och har inget samband med min tidigare historia, "Bäst så här", men jag blir självklart glad om ni även läser vad jag skrivit tidigare.**

 **VARNING: Har ni inte sett Draktränaren 2, så rekommenderar jag att ni gör det, eller i alla fall kollar på trailern, innan ni börjar läsa, eftersom att handlingen i den här historien innehåller spoilers.**

 **Historien blev längre än jag hade tänkt, eftersom jag hade svårt att avgöra när den skulle sluta, så den är min längsta One shot hittills, men det är ju inget som säger att ni måste läsa allt ihop på en gång.**

 **Varning: Jag äger inget, alla karaktärer tillhör Dreamworks.**

* * *

Solen var på väg ner men Valka ville inte tillbaka till boet ännu. Hon hade förföljt draken ett bra tag nu, den hade flugit från söder och var på väg norr ut, mot boet. Valka delade en blick med Molnhoppare och nickade i tyst samförstånd. Molnhoppare ökade farten och kom snabbt ikapp den främmande draken, men var noga med att hålla sig dold bland molnen.

Stående från sin position från Molnhoppares huvud, fick Valka en bättre överblick på draken. Den var svart som en stjärnlös natthimmel, med en vingbredd på fjorton meter och säkert åtta meter lång. Valka noterade även att svansen var skadad och att dess ena stjärtfena ersatts med en röd mekanisk sådan.

Valka hade inte sett det innan men på närmare håll märkte hon att draken inte var ensam, en ryttare satt över dess rygg och såg stint ut över molnen. Draken tycktes underligt nog inte motsätta sig faktumet att användas som transportmedel, utan verkade helt nöjd med det.

Ryttaren gav plötsligt upp ett frustrerat skrik, som skar genom märg och ben, varefter han lade sig ner över drakens rygg och talade till den. Valka hörde inte vad ryttaren sa så hon signalerade till Molnhoppare att flyga högre upp. Den främmande draken vred på huvudet och morrade varnande.

Utan ett ord trädde Valka upp ur molnet, ryttaren såg irriterad ut och kom snabbt i sittande ställning, "lägg av, pappa allvarligt...?" Ryttaren avbröt sig tvärt och hans irriterade uppsyn ersattes snabbt av mild förvåning. Molnhoppare sänkte sig snabbt ner under molnen och flög ljudlöst framåt.

Valka hörde hur ryttaren beordrade sin drake att inte göra några plötsliga rörelser, allt medan draken gav ifrån sig ett svagt morrande och såg sig spänt omkring efter dem. Molnhoppare flög upp genom molnen och började flyga runt draken och dess ryttare. Valka pekade med sin stav på ryttaren, som såg på henne med uppspärrade ögon.

Molnhoppare flög så han hamnade framför draken och tvingade den att flyga stillastående. Moln virvlade omkring dem och draken morrade varnande, Molnhoppare gav upp ett kort vrål.

Drakarna slog med vingarna under några sekunder, så att moln virvlade omkring de. Den svarta draken vred på huvudet just som ännu en drake slet ryttaren från dess rygg. Valka hörde hur ryttaren gav upp ett oroligt skrik då hans drake föll hejdlöst genom luften för att sedan krascha genom isen, ner i havet.

* * *

"Hallå, du lämnade min drake där borta, han kan inte flyga själv, han kommer drunkna!" Ryttaren lät uppriktigt orolig, men han oroade sig i onödan, Valka visste att hennes flock med havsdrakar redan hjälpt draken ur vattnet vid det här laget och att den redan var i säkerhet. Molnhoppare flög in i boet, följd av Clawlifter, med ryttaren hängande i klorna.

Ryttaren släpptes ner, gjorde en kullerbytta och kom snabbt på benen. "Vi måste tillbaka och hämta min drake..." Han avbröt sig då han hörde ljudet av skrapande klor över grottgolvet.

Drakarna som inte följt med morrade varnande åt främlingen, men Valka var inte orolig, hon visste att drakarna inte skulle anfalla om hon inte bad om det. Ryttaren tog loss ett metall föremål från benet, med en snabb rörelse fälldes ett svärdsblad ut och uppslukades i lågor. Ynglingen svepte med svärdet upprepade gånger runt sitt huvud utan att släppa draken framför sig med blicken.

Drakarnas morrande övergick i nöjt spinnande. Pojken vände sig om och stod ansikte mot ansikte med en ny ilsken drake. Med vana rörelser fällde han ihop svärdsbladet och stoppade snabbt i en behållare, varefter han snodde runt, medan han lät grönaktig gas virvla runt sig. Ett knapptryck fick gasen att antändas och explodera i lågor.

Då röken lagt sig rätade ryttaren på sig, och närmade sig en av drakarna långsamt, med ena handen utsträckt. Valka började bli nyfiken, hon hade först trott att hon kommit över en av Dragos jägare, men nu var hon inte lika säker. Han verkade inte fientligt inställd, men Valka visste att man inte alltid kunde lita på en vänlig gest.

Utan ett ord närmade hon sig ryttaren och fångade också hans uppmärksamhet. "Vem är du?" Ryttaren försökte hålla rösten stadig, men Valka hörde ändå en lätt nervositet, bakom den oskyldiga frågan. "Draktjuven...?" "Drago Blödland...?"

 _Så han är inte en av Dragos jägare_. Ryttaren började bli frustrerad över hennes tystnad."Kan du ens förstå vad jag säger?"

Valka slog med sin stav i marken, genast kom en drake flygande och lade ner den svarta draken i mitten av grottan. Draken skakade av sig havsvattnet och kom snabbt på benen.

"Tandlöse!" Utan minsta tvekan sprang ryttaren fram till sin drake och gav honom en tacksam kram. Draken, Tandlöse, hette den visst, började spinna mjukt och gav ynglingen en slick över kinden varefter han tryckte sig mot sin ryttare och spann något högre. Ynglingen tog drakens ansikte mellan sina händer och talade lugnande till den, "såja, såja, skönt att se dig också kompis, jag var verkligen orolig för dig."

Valka skakade sin stav framför nosen på en av drakarna, genast lystes grottan upp, vilket gjorde att hon för första gången fick en tydligare bild av ryttaren.

Hans rödbruna hår var rufsigt och stod åt alla håll, bortsett från två flätor, som stack fram bakom höger öra, ögonen var ljusgröna och misstänksamma. Ansiktet smalt med ett allvarsamt uttryck.

Han var ung, ett barn praktiskt taget, ändå hade han visat mer mod och skicklighet än de flesta. Även om Valka var säker på att hon aldrig träffat den här pojken innan, kunde hon inte förneka att det var något egendomligt bekant med honom, som om han var en gammal vän hon halvt glömt bort.

Eldskenet fick ryttaren och hans drake att slita blicken från varandra och istället fokusera på Valka och hennes flock. Ryttaren, som tidigare stått på knä bredvid sin drake, kom genast på benen, men ganska långsamt, för att inte provocera flocken.

Den svarta draken morrade ilsket, svepte svansen kring ryttarens ben och såg sig misstänksamt om. Valka hade hört den typen av morrande förut, så där lät honor med nykläckta ungar.

 _Kommer du närmare anfaller jag,_ tycktes draken säga. Valka hukade sig, släppte sin stav och sköld, och närmade sig duon. "Du tycker säkert att du kan mycket om drakar", Valkas röst dämpades av masken hon bar men hördes ändå tydligt över ljudet från drakarnas eld. "Jag ska visa dig något som du _inte_ kan." Valka gjorde en snabb handrörelse framför nosen på draken.

Ynglingen betraktade förvånat hur hans drake föll på rygg med ett uttryck av glädje. Valka förde handen från drakens haka och längs bröstet, medan hon närmade sig ryttaren, som oroligt tog några steg tillbaka. Allt medan hans drake spann högljutt.

Ynglingen backade nervöst undan, det var tydligt att han var van vid att hans drake skyddade honom, eftersom han, bortsett från eldsvärdet, var försvarslös. Valka tänkte på det under några sekunder, men att pojken var obeväpnad verkade inte bero på arrogans, eller övermod. Nej, han var obeväpnad för att han _visste_ att drakar inte var farliga.

Vad han än var så var han ingen jägare, den saken var klar. En jägare skulle aldrig låta en drake gå fri, ännu mindre använda den som ett riddjur. Men så var det inte, det var mer än så, insåg Valka och kom ihåg hur ryttaren skrikit av oro för sin drake, då den fallit genom isen. Draken försvarade inte ryttaren därför att den var tvungen, utan gjorde det av egen fri vilja. Precis som att ryttaren känt oro då han trott han förlorat sin drake till ishavet.

Valka närmade sig varsamt ryttaren. Utan att släppa honom med blicken sträckte hon fram en hand mot honom. Tjugo år utan mänskligt sällskap hade satt sina spår, gjort henne försiktig runt främlingar. Inte helt olikt drakarna hon levde med.

Eldskenet kastade skuggor över ryttarens ansikte och ögonen återspeglade oron han kände. Han vred nervöst huvudet åt ena sidan, i ett försök att undvika hennes beröring.

Ljuset gjorde Valka uppmärksam på något annat också. Över ryttarens bleka hud löpte ett smalt ärr över hakan. Ärret var litet och hade det inte varit för skenet från drakarnas eld, skulle Valka inte ha märkt det.

Någonting föll plötsligt på plats för Valka, som en saknad pusselbit, en gåta hon inte vetat om att hon funderat på. Men nu blev saker och ting kusligt tydliga. Varför ryttaren verkade så bekant, och att Valka tyckte sig känna igen hans ögon. Därför att hon hade sett dem där ögonen varje gång hon såg sin egen spegelbild, exakt samma nyans och form.

 _Det är inte möjligt,_ tänkte hon och drog tillbaka sin hand, som ännu inte rört ryttarens kind. Valka backade undan, utan att riktigt tänka på vad hon gjorde. Det kunde inte stämma, Valka visste bara en person som hade sådana gröna ögon, bortsett från henne själv. "Hicke?"

Hicke såg förvånat på henne, men gjorde inget för att bekräfta att det verkligen var han. Valka tog av sig masken och reste sig från sin hukande position på grottgolvet. "Kan det vara sant...?" Valka hade svårt att tro att hennes son, som hon inte sett på tjugo år, och den här egendomlige ryttaren var en och samma person, men visste att det var så. "Efter alla dessa år? Hur är det möjligt?"

"Vem är..." Började Hicke osäkert, "känner jag dig?" Valka vände snabbt bort blicken. "Nej", erkände hon skamset. Hicke såg misstroget på henne, det gjorde ont att se dem där ögonen betrakta henne med så mycket misstänksamhet. Valka ville omfamna honom, säga hur ledsen hon var över att hon övergivit sin familj, men tyckte att Hicke förtjänade en förklaring, till varför hon kände till hans namn.

"Du var bara en baby... Men en mor hon glömmer aldrig." Valka såg hur hans ögon spärrades upp i chock och misstro, en flämtning undslapp hans läppar och chockat tog han ett steg tillbaka. Valka var osäker på om Hicke skulle svimma där han stod eller storma ut ur grottan, sårad och arg över upptäckten att hans mamma inte alls var död, utan mer eller mindre hade övergivit honom större delen av hans liv.

Valka höjde snabbt en hand, för att lugna honom, eftersom att Hicke såg ut som om han sett ett spöke. "Sch..." Valka tänkte snabbt, vad skulle få Hicke att inse att hon talade sanning, förstå att hon var den hon utgav sig för?

Så kom hon på det, en sak hade hon och Hicke gemensamt, trots att de egentligen inte visste något om varandra _._ Valka log och gestikulerade åt Hicke att följa henne. "Kom."

* * *

 **Som sagt blev den här historien lite längre än jag hade trott, men jag tycker nog att det är dags att avsluta nu, annars skulle den nog aldrig ta slut.**

 **Jag vet att meningen "du tycker säkert att du kan mycket om drakar..." Inte är med i filmen, men jag önskar att den varit det, för jag tycker den är väldigt bra.**

 **Hoppas ni gillat historien, jag har försökt att följa filmen så mycket som möjligt. Vill också säga att jag förmodligen inte kommer göra en uppföljare på den här men skicka en kommentar och säg vad ni tycker.**


End file.
